The List
by RiddleGirl7
Summary: When Duncan's suspicion gets the better of him and he finds a list of Courtneys, has he gone to far this time? How will he get out of this one? Read to find out! -Oneshot- Warning: Strong language


The List

Duncan was very careful as he made his way to the cabin door. The girls were all at dinner, but that didn't mean he couldn't be careless. He quickly stepped onto the porch and made his way to the door. He couldn't see anyone inside so he moved the doorknob slowly. The door creaked a little when he opened it, and he made sure not to slam the door behind him. He looked around to see that the cabin was well organized. He moved to the dresser on the right.

Duncan opened the top drawer to find a lot of pink clothes were occupying it. He closed it and moved to the next one, but the only few objects in there was a bunch of blue hoodies. He couldn't find what he was looking for there so he spied the trunk in between the two bunks. He walked over to find it locked with a deadbolt, but with his pocketknife handy, he was able to unlock it with ease. Duncan searched through it to find nothing but old firewood.

He thought of every place it could be, before he got an idea. Under all the bunks were the luggage bags the girls had brought. He looked under the closest bunk and pulled out a bag. He opened it to find what he was looking for; a single, folded note was on top of the other clothes. He sat down on the bunk and unfolded it. It was just a list, but he was interested in seeing it.

_Duncan_

_Bad qualities:_

_He's a pig and a Neanderthal_

_He thinks he's so charming and awesome._

_He is rude_

_He sometimes has no feelings_

_Has bad morning breath_

_He is such a tease._

_He thinks he has a chance with me._

_Good qualities:_

_He can be nice (under the right circumstances)_

_He can express how he feels about things without worry of being put down_

_He is charming_

_He did help me after we all fell in the lake._

_He is strong_

_He is loyal to his friends_

_He does have a talent when it comes to wood working_

_He's so daring_

_He's attractive, I'll admit that_

_His eyes have that certain mystery to them (something I hope to dissever)._

_He is determined to win (I admire him for that)_

_It would be awesome if I had a chance to go out with him._

_Question to consider: Why the hell is my good list longer than my bad list?_

Duncan looked at the list and smiled.

"Enjoying what your reading, Duncan?"

He jumped up and hit his head on the bunk. In the doorway stood Courtney, with her arms crossed and looking like she was about to kill him. "What do you think you're doing, you asshole?"

"So now I'm a charming asshole?" he joked.

"Don't you dare. Now give me a reason I shouldn't kick your sorry ass from here to Vancouver", she growled as she marched over to him.

"Because you'll never get a chance to go out with me. Whoa", he dodged her fist. He grabbed her other fist in his hand and pulled her closer. "Come on princess, don't be like that".

"You bastard" she glared as she tried to struggle from his grip. She attempted many times before giving up.

"Are you finished?"

"Shut up"

He relaxed his grip for only a few seconds, which allowed Courtney to wind her arm back.

"OWWWW!" Duncan yelled as he clenched his jaw. "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think, dummy?"

"You can't blame a guy for trying to figure a girl out".

"What?"

"I saw the way you keep looking at me, don't think I don't see it. I got curious so I snooped. And this little list help ease my suspicion".

"So what, you won't be around to tell anyone. Anyway, I wish I never made that list, since it probably makes me one big loser in your books, doesn't it?"

"No not really. You were nice enough to talk about how nice my eyes were, so I'll let it slide", he grinned as he moved towards her.

"Get away from me", Courtney spat as she backed away. But before she could escape outside, Duncan grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, where he caught her in his arms and held her close. He whispered,

"I knew you liked me, and this little list proves it. And the fact that I'm not died yet must make it my lucky day."

"Who says I won't kill you when you let me go?"

"That's the thing Courtney, I don't ever won't to let go of you". Courtney stopped struggling when she heard this. Duncan had actually expressed a feeling towards her, that in which no one had ever truly done. Her heart pounded in her ribcage and she looked up towards him.

"So what do you want me to do? Tell the whole world that I 'like' you?"

"If you want to, I won't mind", he said as he reached down to pull a stand of hair out of her face.

Such a gentle gesture, Courtney thought. But wait, this was Duncan, the troublemaker who made it his hobby to torment others. She couldn't do this.

"No, get away from me! Get out of here!" she demanded.

"Hush Courtney, do you want the world to hear you?" Duncan warned as he tried to lower her voice.

"I don't care, as long as you leave me alone." She said as she finally was released from his grip. She turned her back towards him.

"Courtney, give me one reason why we shouldn't be together. What is holding you back?"

She turned to him and looked at him with tearful eyes. "Duncan, I have lived a life where I have been used and thrown away like I was nothing. Every time I get close to someone, like I can finally trust them, I'm still only bullied and forgotten. And knowing you, I don't want to risk that." Duncan looked at her with such remorse and sadness.

"Princess, I would never hurt you, ever. I would never do anything that you never want to do I won't even try to kiss you without your permission. I want nothing better than for you to be safe and happy. Courtney, I would do anything for you, because... I love you".

Courtney stood still for a moment, unable to move. Then suddenly, she ran into his arms and quickly placed her lips upon his. An electric shock moved between them, so suddenly that they would have jumped away instantly, but they didn't. Courtney pulled away and looked at Duncan, waiting for a response. He stared down at her, first with surprise then with relieve.

"Do you really mean it?" Courtney asked.

"Hey, I might be a criminal, but I won't lie about that kind of thing"

"So...not bad for our first kiss, huh?"

"Well, I hope it isn't bad for our second", he said as he placed his hand beneath her chin and brought her face close to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her into his chest. Their lips meet, and again, a spark ignited, as they held each other close.

'~*~'

Outside the door, Bridgette smiled, knowing her friend was safe in good hands. She faintly heard Geoff calling her from the mess hall. She quietly walked down the steps and onto the soft ground. She looked back at the cabin, thinking that they deserve another few minutes alone. She raced off towards the hall, with a thousand stars, shining brilliantly above her.

~Fin~

Another oneshot about Duncan and Courtney. I should really start doing more longer stories on them.

Duncan: "Yea think?"

Me: "Shut up."

Anyway, Please R&R!


End file.
